


Schools are Scary

by positivitymoth



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, H - Freeform, M/M, baby energy, o w o, shitty school au that nobody wants but fuck you youre having it anyways, snufmin, tooticky x mymbles daughter is only referenced, um child anyways so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivitymoth/pseuds/positivitymoth
Summary: Snufkin's parents make an agreement to send him to a public school after having him homeschooled for all of his life and he does not like the idea.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mymlans dotter | The Mymble’s Daughter/Too-ticki | Too-Ticky
Kudos: 22





	Schools are Scary

Snufkin was worried for the following day he was going to start at a new school. Before now he had always had a tutor come round to wherever he was at the time (either at his mum's or his dad's) and he would learn that way. He liked it that way and was opposed to having his way of education altered, but then his parents sabotaged that by having a mutual agreement to send him to the nearby public school. He suspected it was because they thought he didn't have enough time out, which was debatable, but alas he went along with the decision considering he was too nervous to argue.  
On the flip side, though, it would give him more time away from those horrible sisters of his when he was round his mum's. He had so many of them, and was very confused as to how his mother could possibly afford to take care of all of them. The only bearable one had moved out a few months ago to live with her girlfriend, so now he was stuck with all of these horrid younger siblings. Well, I say younger, but there was still one that lived with them who was a couple years older and was the worst by far. Her name was Little My, but people tended to call her My instead for simplicity. One thing's certain, though. She definitely didn't look older. She was only slightly taller than the younger kids. She was legally allowed to buy alcohol, being eighteen, but she refrained from doing so as much as she wanted to try as she looked about eleven and would for sure get kicked out.  
All of that aside, she was the most irritating out of all of them. She really knew how to get on Snufkin's nerves and would always be within a ten metre radius of him, if even that. The point is, she's really fucking irritating. Moving on now.  
Snufkin didn't know how to feel about moving to a public school. What is people made fun of him for the way he dressed? He didn't dress very masculinely whatsoever, so that could draw quite a bit of attention from the more rude children in the school. What happened if he was considered weird due to his lack of social skills? He didn't really have any friends apart from his older sister that had moved out a bit ago, so social interaction could be a bit difficult for him. All of these thoughts were circling his head and making him worry to the point where he almost wanted to cry. Nevertheless, he managed to get to sleep, and so the night went on till the very next day (bumbumbumbum ba-da-dum).

Snufkin did what he usually did when he would wake up. Sort his hair as much as he could ('twas a bit difficult to really do anything to sort it, it was an absolute mop), brush his teeth, get changed into some appropriate clothes (don't want to be heading out in pyjamas), eat breakfast, the standard. All was fine until him mother brought up the thing he really didn't want to think about.  
“So, Snufkin honey, you're starting your new school today!” his mother said.  
“O-oh!” Snufkin looked up from his breakfast, “I am, aha...”  
“Isn't it exciting? I'm sure you'll make so many new friends!” his mother said in reply.  
“Yeah, uhm, very exciting. Hopefully I will.” Snufkin spoke.  
“How about I walk you there?” his mother said, “After all, you may not know the way there.”  
Snufkin sighed, “Mum, you've taken me down that route multiple times. I think I'm familiar with it by now.” he said in an exasperated tone.  
“Ooh! Lip!” Little My said, jumping up from under the table.  
“Oh fu- I mean frick!” Snufkin screamed.  
Snufkin received a chuckle from Little My at that.  
“Almost swore, Mister Watch-Your-Profanity!” she said in reply.  
“Now, now, children. Calm down. Anyways, Snufkin honey, you must be on your way. It's almost time for school to begin!”  
“I have half an ho-”  
“Better safe than sorry!” his mother said throwing his bag at him, “Now, on your way!”  
Snufkin sighed and walked out of the door. This would be eventful.

He stepped one foot out of the door and was already regretting it, even so he forced himself forward. 'Maybe this won't be so bad...' he thought. But as soon as he approached the school gates he took that comment back instantly. The place was crowded and I reckon he'd never seen so many people. He stepped in through the gates and quickly went to find a secluded place to sit for the remainder of the time he had left. He managed to find a bench under a large overhanging tree that seemed to be fairly void of people. He adjusted his hat so it hid his face and he quietly sat down and didn't do much apart from check his phone every couple of minutes.  
About seven minutes later he felt someone else sit down next to him. Being startled by this he jumped a little bit, subsequently acting like that never happened. Well, too bad Nature Boy! You'd been noticed!  
“Oh, sorry. Did I startle you? I didn't mean to. I just usually sit here and it's odd to see someone else on this bench.” the kid sitting next to him said.  
“A-ah, I'm fine. Um, if you'd like me to go then I ca-” Snufkin said before getting cut off.  
“Oh no, it's okay! You can stay here if you want. Oh, how rude of me. I haven't introduced myself. My name's Moomin, you?” Moomin said, gesturing towards Snufkin for a handshake.  
Snufkin awkwardly took this Moomin's hand a shook it while introducing himself. He took the time to observe the boy in front of him. Moomin was about two inches taller than him give or take, he was a little chubby and very pale with white hair and blue eyes. He wore a white turtleneck and black trousers, all of this paired with a crown of blue, purple and pink flowers. Seemed like a nice lad.  
The two made small talk until the bell rang, signalling that it was time to get their arses indoors. Who knows what would unfold that day? We shall soon find out.

**Author's Note:**

> helo this is shit ik goodbye


End file.
